


Harvey's Just Rewards

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in response to the following prompt:</p><p>Harvey is a connoisseur of getting off--himself included--and treats himself to a long, luxurious afternoon of skillful self-pleasuring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvey's Just Rewards

Harvey let out a long sigh as he settled back into the cool leather of his couch, stretching out his legs slightly as he slouched down in utter contentment. A glass that had previously held several fingers worth of quality Scotch sat on the low glass coffee table in front of him. He could feel the warmth of the alcohol slowly work its way through his tense muscles.

Nodding his head slightly to the beat of the music that surrounded him, he flexed his toes in the plush carpet of his personal study before shifting slightly into a more comfortable position. He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him as he reached up to slowly slip his tie from its knot. As the silk slid through his collar he hummed along with the familiar tune.

“La mer, a bercé mon cœur pour la vie,” he sang softly as his hands moved along his chest, undoing the small buttons of his shirt one by one. Once he reached his waist he brought his hands back up, running his finger tips lightly over his chest and neck. Now his humming was less in tune with the song and more in tune with the pleasurable feeling. He spread his shirt open, not bothering to slip free of it as he focused instead on the heat that was coiling just below his abdomen.

His one hand rested against his neck as the other slipped down his chest again, playing a staccato rhythm along his abs until his fingers could slide along the waistband of his expensive trousers. He moved his hand further down to rub his cock through the fabric, reveling the course feel as the materiel scratched along his sensitive erection. Underwear was so overrated, he thought.

Putting both hands back to work, he undid his belt, again not bothering to remove anything as he undid the button to his trousers and slowly slid down the zipper. He hissed quietly at the feel of the metal teeth releasing until his cock was freed from the oppressive pressure. He wrapped one hand around it lazily as the other moved over his chest once more, pinching a nipple before racking his nails lightly over his pecs.

Harvey moaned low in his throat as the hand around his cock tightened to a point just this side of harsh, pulling up until his hips canted to follow the motion before sliding back down at an agonizingly slow pace. He repeated this motion several times before his other hand trailed down to run along his trouser clad inner thigh. He pulled the pants wide enough to caress his balls as he continued to work his cock, breath catching with each upstroke. He twisted his wrist slightly as his hand slid over his cock, allowing his thumb to run over the head and spreading the precum over it until it was red and glistening.

He teased himself like this for several minutes until he couldn’t take the pace any longer. Shifting again so that his legs were spread out in front of him and his head was resting against the back of the couch he moaned again at the feeling, at the decadence. Harvey Specter, the best closer New York had ever seen, stretched out in his personal study, jerking off in his designer suit. The fact that he was still mostly dressed made everything that much better.

His breaths came out more as moans and growling curses as the hand around his cock moved faster. He rubbed and tugged at his balls as images of naked, writhing bodies flitted across his closed eyelids. He could feel the burning heat of his arousal building at the base of his cock and knew that the night had nearly reached its culmination.

Letting one long finger stretch farther into his trousers to run along his perineum, he groaned loudly as he felt his cock grow even harder. His hand moved even faster until the sound of flesh on flesh and the accompanying moans drowned out the smooth jazz emanating from the surround sound system.

“Fuck.” The word came out barely louder than a whisper but the moan that followed echoed in the well furnished room. His orgasm ripped through him causing his abs to clench tight as his cum painted over them. His hips barely touched the couch as he worked his way through his release.

Finally he relaxed back into the leather that supported him, one hand still resting lightly on his balls as he ran the other through his hair. He looked down at himself and smirked. His stomach and chest were covered with cum but there wasn’t a single drop on his shirt or tie.

A job well done.


End file.
